falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout Equestria: Commonwealth
Story Commonwealth follows Fast Times a young repair pony from Stable 111, a stasis Stable in the Trotson Commonwealth meant to simulate small town life while keeping a full compliment of 1000 ponies alive. Divided into ten 100 pony Shifts, Fast Times is an awkward and lonely member of Shift 3. The Story begins on Shift Change Day, the day each year when one Shift goes back into stasis while the next takes their places. In this manner only 12 years have passed for him since Fast and his family entered the Stable, while 120 have passed in the world above. After an unfortunate accident, Fast goes into stasis normally, but wakes up to an empty Stable, forcing him to enter the Commonwealth Wasteland in search of his family and friends, finding a much different world than the one he left. Setting The Trotson Commonwealth is a hidden mystery in the greater Equestrian Wasteland. Modeled on the Commonwealth of Fallout 4, the area has remained sealed away by a variety of dangers and barriers that keep most of the outside world away, resulting in a mostly isolated environment. While the story takes place after the end of Fallout Equestria by Kkat, even the magic of Gardens of Equestria has been unable to penetrate the area, leaving it an irradiated wasteland. By far the greatest danger and mystery of the area is the shadowy Institute. A group of mad scientists formed from the Commonwealth Institute of Arcane Technology, a school for advanced research and technologies that was a talent farm for the Ministries and had a penchant for unethical experimentation on the citizenry of Trotson during the war. Due to their influence, there are a variety of unique technologies and dangers remaining to this day. Both old experiments still lingering unfinished 200 years later, or new ones the still living Institute Division Heads have decided to play with. Synopsis After escaping Stable 111, Fast Times has difficulty adjusting to the wasteland. As a prewar pony, he continually compares the ruins to his memories of the world that existed when he was a colt. Returning to his home in the isolated neighborhood of Sanctuary Hills, he eventually settles on being a repair-pony and trying to 'fix' the Commonwealth and find his ponynapped family and building a new one. Characters For a more complete list of characters, check the Characters (Commonwealth) page. * Fast Times - A young unicorn buck sharing Little Pip's "Small Framed" trait and her habit of complaining about it. Fast is a social misfit in his Stable, finding socializing difficult outside his small circle of friends. After joining the wasteland, he finds his repair-pony skills in short supply and highly useful. Along with his old world values and naivete. For as traumatizing as he finds the wasteland initially, he is constantly buoyed by his favorite comic book hero, the Shrouded Stallion. Using the character to channel the wasteland's corrupting influence, he takes up the fictional hero's mantle with a wealth of bad guys to fight. Fast's fixation on the silly and trivial joys of foalhood makes his perk of "Foal at Heart" a natural fit, resulting in a habit of digging through prewar ruins for toys and exasperating his more practical companions. * Jade - A Blue Alicorn and dedicated member of the Followers of the Apocalypse, Jade was sent to the Commonwealth by the group to spread the Follower's message and establish contact with the isolated Commonwealth as part of a full wing of three alicorns, though her purple and green sisters did not survive the journey. An expert healer, Jade is still adjusting to life after Unity, pouring her all into being a good Follower and helping everyone she can. * Valkyrie Bloodtail '- A fiery griffon mercenary, Valkyrie or Val is only interested in the important things in life, caps, booze and a good fight. A former member of the Gunners, a group of mercs that have steadily gotten meaner after her parting of ways. Seeing the opportunity for profit and fun, Val is always ready for action and adventure with a focus on blowing things up or burning them. * 'Platinum Glitter - An orphaned filly alone in the wasteland, Glitter displays mastery of the speech and barter skills as a former wasteland scavenger and a love of Fancy Buck Snack Cakes. Given Fast's kinship with foals, she often shows she understands the wasteland better than he does and explains things he's ignorant of, why he tries to share what the world was like before the war in return. * [[Zed (Commonwealth)|'Zed']] - A mysterious and aloof zebra stallion met in the grim town of Hexington, Zed is very standoffish and often critical of Fast's leadership after deciding to join up, at his Grandfather Zin's urging. Tasked with his own goals centering around the Church of Balefire, his missing brother and a zebra artifact he stole. Zed eventually shares that he is a Venator Noctics, or Shadow Hunter, enhanced through zebra alchemy and tasked with 'hunting' products of dark zebra magic, though has yet to elaborate. * Witching Hour - A half earth pony thestral and loyal member of Luna's royal guard, Witching Hour, or Witchy as Fast dubs her, hails from the settlement of Dreadnot, an ancient Equestrian Navy ship beached on the shores of the Commonwealth. Sent to bring back the 'Shrouded Stallion' Witching Hour soon becomes a regular companion and slowly relaxes in her insistence on bringing him home immediately. . Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Fallout Equestria: Commonwealth Category:In Progress Side stories Category:Stories